


[CLex][The New Adventures Of Superman]替身

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [8]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Barry不知道Lex Luthor对Lois Lane是一种什么样的感情，是爱，还只是利用，他都不知道。他没有资格知道。那么对Superman呢？仅仅是恨吗？Barry也不知道。又或许他知道。那Lex Luthor自己知道吗？或许他知道。又或许不知道。没人了解他。也没有人能够了解。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, LEX LUTHOR/BARRY ALLEN, Lex Luthor/Barry, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][The New Adventures Of Superman]替身

[CLex][The New Adventures Of Superman]替身  
Substitute  
注：原作：《The New Adventures Of Superman》  
Cp:Lex Luthor/Barry,Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
其实这篇文，严格意义是不太算是CLex文，毕竟文里Lex对Clark其实没有明确暧昧态度的，他只是囚禁了个长得跟Superman一模一样的普通人Barry当做Superman的替代品蹂躏宣泄自己对Superman的征服欲。不过感情归感情，肉体归肉体，在情感方面这篇文还算的上是莱超文吧？  
这篇文的灵感,好吧确切的说是吐槽，《超人新冒险》的Lex戏份很少，认识Superman以及Clark也就一年左右，而这一年中，Lex虽然也把Superman以及Clark当作对手，但是他对Superman以及Clark更多的是作为他追求Lois的障碍；平时跟Clark虽然也谈笑风生但是终究只算泛泛之交，跟Superman虽然也针锋相对但是大多数情况下只是意外并非特意与之为敌；并且很多情况下他与Superman及Clark也会互帮互助。在他与Lois的婚礼上，为了躲避警局抓捕，不甘受辱的Lex果断跳楼自杀。之后复活后也只跟Superman以及Clark接触了一两面，而这几面也是为了追求Lois，然后就被抓去坐牢了。一年后Lex越狱，继续为了追求Lois不择手段。而当他震惊地得知Clark就是Superman后，竟然直接意愤难平地扛着量子大炮（应该叫这名吧？）去炮轰跟他按理来说交情浅薄的Clark（寻常人被这个炮轰直接化为灰烬，Superman也只是能扛一小会而已），义愤填膺地怒斥一脸懵逼的Clark：“我们认识这么多年，你竟然一直在骗我！！”而后一番混战后，重伤的Lex弥留之际对Clark所说的遗言，也是“你还说我不懂爱，你根本不了解我！没有人了解我！”之后尸骨无存。  
所以说，Lex Luthor，你对Superman，究竟还有多少不为人知甚至是连Superman都不知道的往事啊？？？  
肯定不是Bizarro的事，这事Superman知道的。  
而剧中曾经出场过一个叫Barry的普通人，他长得跟Superman一模一样，而且他还喜欢假扮Superman。并且他长得比Bizarro更像Superman。（他假扮的Superman，是和Superman一个发型，头发比Bizarro略蓬松）。  
所以，本文就设定，Lex曾经暗中将Barry囚禁收为禁脔，将其扮成Superman的样子作为Superman的替代品与之发生关系、百般蹂躏，将自己对Superman的嫉与恨等种种复杂感情毫无顾忌地发泄在Barry身上。而这件混乱不堪的靡靡之乐，是发生在私底下偷偷进行的，并不为人知晓。  
而关于为何Barry长得像Superman，却没人发现他长得不像Clark，那只能是平时穿衣风格的缘故了。毕竟Barry看起来是个挺肤浅的人，平常穿衣估计也乱七八糟的；而这版Clark，西装衬衫花领带，大都会最靓的仔，腹有诗书谈吐不俗，而且他从小就戴眼镜，整天笑呵呵、个性温和而又古灵精怪；相比之下Superman的打扮就显得有些蠢了，有时候还故作威严的抱着臂、眯眯眼、略显油腻；毕竟Martha说过，穿那么羞耻的紧身衣，人们是不会把注意力的焦点集中在脸上的，光顾着注意显眼的红裤衩去了，对于长相反倒不会太记在心上。  
以及，这版纯反派设定的Lex年龄究竟是多大啊，剧中明确之处，该剧的时间线是一季一年，而第二季时提到Lex的第一次婚姻是十年前，但是第三季、第四季都出场过几个Lex的私生子，看起来二三十岁的样子。而且Clark还跟Lois吐槽过，他说谁知道Lex究竟有多大，也许Lex是个大爷只是保养的好也说不定。无力吐槽。  
呃。。。前情提要有点长。。。。。

替身  
岁月如歌。  
Barry就只是个普通的平头小老百姓，不知姓甚氏谁，家在何方，每天游手好闲吃喝玩乐，日子就这样浑浑噩噩地过着。  
大都会里三教九流鱼龙混杂，但是，只要不被卷入那些纷纷扰扰林林总总的帮派斗争中，就这样得过且过，Barry还是很开心的。  
毕竟，俗话说得好，没事别惹事，遇事不怕事，船到桥头自然直。  
而自从Suparman在大都会出现，那些帮派林立间的纷争也平息了不少。  
毕竟那是Suparman，他什么都能做的到。  
然而人算不如天算，事逢巨变天降横祸，那一天，Barry波澜如水平静的生活，就那样被永远地改变了，他的命运从此脱离常轨，不复在焉。  
那天，Barry和往常一样，在热闹繁华的大都会街头拍照嬉闹，突然眼前一黑，伴随着“如果反抗一下就会有十座高楼发生爆炸”的威胁，Barry被绑架了。  
虽然，Barry本就无力反抗。  
经过漫长而又遥远的黑暗，终于再见光明。

待手无缚鸡之力的Barry虚弱地睁开双眼，迷迷糊糊映入眼帘的就是一双油光铮亮的皮鞋、两条陈体裁衣的西裤长腿。而当Barry终于能够抬起头时，他发现眼前的是，只有在电视上才能见到的人，大名鼎鼎的Lex Luthor。那人一袭精致的白衬衫搭配交叉式肩带，蓬松的卷发一丝不苟，翘着二郎腿随意地坐在豪华做工的沙发上吸着雪茄，自信洒脱地笑着。  
当他朱唇轻启，一股青烟缓缓地从他齿间溢出渐渐散去，Barry痴迷地发现，他比从电视上看到的还要光彩照人，一时间Barry目眩头昏，沉醉其中。。。。  
然而，当Luthor屏退众人，沉着冷静而又充满得意地叫着他‘Superman’时，Barry才明白，他只是将自己误认作其他人而已，他并不是为自己而来。  
虽然想想也知道，自己只是一个无足轻重的小卒子而已，又何德何能得Lex Luthor青眼——虽然直到此刻，Barry才发觉自己的长相，竟然与Superman该死的相似——莫名地，Barry不由地嫉妒起Superman来；又或许，自己可以将错就错冒充Superman？  
然而，Barry并没有那样做，因为他做不到。  
毕竟，他也就只是个人而已，那些翱翔九天的花哨玩意他玩不来。  
于是，Barry否认自己是Superman，只是Lex Luthor并未相信。  
Lex Luthor是何等人物，春风得意的LexCorp掌门人、全美闻名的实业家、Superman出现之前连续多年的城市之钥获得者，黑白两道军政跨界运筹帷幄手眼通天，单凭Barry的只言片语自然无法打动于他，他仍旧沉浸在戳穿Superman伪装的喜悦中，踌躇满志。  
然而，事实就是事实，窗外Superman一闪而过的浮光掠影狠狠地击碎了Lex Luthor的器满意得。  
愤怒的Luthor将一摞摞钞票狠狠地扔进了火炉。

这或许是逃走的好时机，但是并没有，Barry愣在了原地。  
不知是被有钱人的奢靡消遣所震惊，还是被他那性感迷人的身形所沉沦，总之，Barry僵在原地，一动不动地注视着对方，意乱情迷，无法自拔。  
Lex Luthor似乎觉察到了Barry的目光，回头看向他，然后笑了起来，向他招手。  
那样美丽、那样光芒四射，Barry不禁。。。自惭形秽。  
只是没想到，遥不可及的Lex Luthor，反倒屈尊纡贵来到他的身旁，对他嘘寒问暖，然后——  
抛出了一纸协议。  
协议的内容是：自此日起，Barry不得踏出此屋半步。而作为赔偿，Lex Luthor会许以重金，以示酬谢。  
Barry并无选择的余地。  
所以，当Lex Luthor拉上窗帘，撕咬着Barry，怒吼着“臣服于我吧，Superman！”狠狠冲刺时，Barry心底不由地升起一股妒火，一股恨不得将Superman生食其骨的恶毒诅咒。  
但是这不该怪Superman的，不是吗？  
然而，当Lex Luthor将一波波高潮迭起的快感粗暴地冲上Barry遍身淤青的躯体时，Barry心底却不由地充满了一股难以名状的庆幸，庆幸现在与他翻云覆雨的是自己，而不是Superman。  
Lex Luthor有一种魔力，能使他的情人对他死心塌地。  
然而却不包括Superman。

抵死缠绵之后，Luthor绝情地抛弃了Barry，锁上了房门。  
只留下一片凄凉。  
空虚。  
寂寞。  
冷。  
Barry孤伶地拉开窗帘，窗外的阳光依旧温暖，然而灼烫如火不敢触摸。  
或许只要打开窗户，闭上眼睛跳下去，Superman就会接住自己，最差也会一了百了玉碎冰摧。  
但是，Barry没有跳下去的勇气。  
他没什么宁死不屈的傲骨，也没什么不顾一切的决然，蝼蚁尚且偷生，何况是人。  
更何况他也。。。。  
确实不想走。  
Barry就那样静静地望着窗外的危楼百尺。  
好无聊啊。

Lex Luthor下一次到访时，他带着一大包钞票，以及一件制服，一件跟Superman一模一样的制服。  
待Barry换上制服，清点着钞票时，Lex Luthor强硬地命令他，以后只允许他穿这一件衣服，不许脱掉。  
依旧没有拒绝的余地。  
所以，当Lex Luthor残暴地捅破他的制服裤子，悍戾地羞辱着他，无情蹂躏之时，Barry心底反倒涌起一股安全感。  
爱也罢，恨也罢，温存也罢，蹂躏也罢，那都是给Superman的，不是自己。  
自己只是一介玩物，又有什么资格苛求感情。  
况且他给的钱实在是太多了。  
就把这当是一份工作，或许最好。  
前提是自己要有命去挥霍自己的酬劳。

当制服变得湿黏、破碎、刺鼻，Lex Luthor终于放过了他，再次绝情离去。  
被碾碎的仿佛一张皱纸的Barry，虚若无骨地躺在地上，他没有力气去清理什么，也不想去做。  
既然Lex Luthor喜欢Superman狼狈难堪的样子，那又何妨不遂他意呢？  
Barry粗野地将残破不堪的红披风塞进制服裤子，鲁莽地揉搓着，最终将其蹂躏成一块恶臭的抹布，粘滞黏稠，然后靠在地上，沉沉睡去。。。。  
待Barry下一次睁开双眼，已不知几度春秋。

闹醒他的是无视他身体虚弱滚烫衣服酸臭破烂依旧在奋力耕耘的Lex Luthor。  
终于，当Luthor止戈兵息、粗鲁地在Barry口中涮了涮之后，Barry面目虚浮地昏死过去。  
既然余生无望，能以这种方式死去，又何尝不是一种解脱。  
是他自己放任体内残液隔夜发酵，这是他自己的选择。  
虽然，并没有选择的余地。  
这样也好，只是还是不甘心。。。  
世间还有那么多美不胜收，却无缘一见。  
更重要的是，自己刚赚了那么多钱，还没来得及花。  
肤浅？  
肤浅。  
这重要吗？  
然而，Barry并没有如愿以偿。

死亡没有降临，天堂也没有。  
他面前的仍是Lex Luthor，那个一丝不苟风度翩翩的Luthor。  
而他决定，放他自由。  
他知道自己应该守口如瓶，应该马上逃离大都会，带着那些巨款。  
他也确实是这么做的。  
谁会知道表面上光风霁月的Lex Luthor，实际上会是一个不折不扣的恶魔呢。  
恶魔的慈眉善目不会持续多久，说不准什么时候就铁石心肠。  
Barry不能奢望Lex Luthor会一直心慈手软，或许过不了多久他的魔爪就会重新伸向自己。  
当然，经此一役，Barry惧怕的不是被Luthor再次囚禁蹂躏，毕竟真的还蛮爽的；Barry可惜的是那些钱，如果自己被抓了，钱说不定就没了。  
只是，未等Barry逃出大都会，就从电视上得知了Lex Luthor与Lois Lane订婚的消息。  
果然，他从未对自己有过一丝愧疚，哪怕只是一瞬；他只是在自己成为障碍之后，将自己扫地出门。

Barry不知道Lex Luthor对Lois Lane是一种什么样的感情，是爱，还只是利用，他都不知道。  
他没有资格知道。  
那么对Superman呢？  
仅仅是恨吗？  
Barry也不知道。  
又或许他知道。  
那Lex Luthor自己知道吗？  
或许他知道。  
又或许不知道。  
没人了解他。  
也没有人能够了解。

只是不久后，Lex Luthor跳楼自杀的消息传遍全美，鬼使神差地，Barry又回到了大都会。  
他不知道自己为什么回来，也不想知道。  
他依旧游手好闲，但是当他得知大都会有个叫Sammy的明星经纪人租售仿Superman制服时，他还是毅然决然地去了。  
他穿上仿Superman制服没心没肺地遥望着高耸入云LexCorp大楼不停地拍照嬉闹时，没有人知道他在想什么。  
是在想那个绝情的混蛋吗？  
谁知道呢。

后来，他还是跟Lois Lane，以及她的搭档Clark Kent打过个照面。  
他依旧没心没肺地笑着。  
报复吗？  
自己一介玩物，还只是个替身，又有什么资格替他报仇。  
他的前妻都没做到的事，自己又怎么可能做到。  
更何况，这与他何干。  
毕竟，他也不会记得他。  
而且，他也真的不记得他。  
因为Luthor复活了，秃顶了，入狱了，生发了，越狱了，然后。。。。  
死无全尸。  
尸骨无存。  
之后轰轰烈烈的Luthor Jr.闹剧，很快将LexCorp的末日余晖消耗殆尽。  
世上再也不会有那样一个惊人的商业帝国。  
永远不会。

某日，之前所得全都挥霍殆尽不得不打零工赚钱养活自己的Barry，在给星辰实验室送外卖时，一个不留神，摔倒在了实验试剂架上。


End file.
